Pac-Man's Adventure
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: Pac-Man goes on a journey, like he always does.
1. Chapter 1

"Gee, where is Pac-Man going?" Pinky asked while the other ghosts where following her.

"I dunno where he's going, but he better not be eating us all up with these pellets. We know how bad it is." Blinky warned angrily.

Pac-Man kept on moving right along, ignoring ghosts along the way. He then found a way out of this dumb old maze, and outside his house, skipping merrily. What would Pac-Man do on his good old adventures? It's all up to him to decide.

"Well, guess I have a journey to start." Pac-Man thought to himself as he walked off, enjoying the whole time strolling alone. Although he didn't have his family along, he was still relieved to get away from all the ghost chasing.

Soon he saw Ms. Pac-Man standing by.

"Good morning, Pac. How are you doing?" Ms. Pac-Man asked him. She was his wife. His only lover.

"Oh, I'm just doing fine. Just being on my own." Pac-Man replied. It's been a while since he has gone adventuring. All the good things he had to do on his own to make his game much cooler. "I'm kind of fun to hang around too, you know."

"Well, that's great to hear, Pac. All I ever like to do is be with you all the time." Ms. Pac-Man said to him.


	2. Chapter 2

So Pac-Man went off on his ol' journey, to get some milk, orange juice and food for breakfast. On his way to the store, he found a couple of pellets on the road, which he had to eat to keep his strength up.

"Oh, how I love these pellets." Pac-Man said as he went to shop for things that The Pac Family need for breakfast, such as eggs, milk, bacon, cheese, and toast. "There's nothing better than a healthy balanced breakfast."

Suddenly the ghosts were entering the store looking for Pac-Man, but he must have gone out. Rather than chase Pac-Man around, the ghosts have decided to ride in a couple of grocery carts. Pinky was the first to ride in the grocery cart. She was having so much fun on it, rather than chasing Pac-Man which wasn't that fun to him. Even Blinky, Inky, and Clyde were having fun on their carts as well.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did Pac-Man return for that milk, orange juice, and other kinds of breakfast yet, Mom?" Pac-Baby asked.

"Not yet, dear." Ms. Pac-Man replied. "We'll need to sit down at the table first." Ms. Pac-Man and Pac-Baby then sat down on the table, as well as Pac Junior.

And Pac-Man? Well, he has the groceries for breakfast, and he's so happy. Pac-Man went right home and The Pac Family had a great big breakfast buffet.

"Boy, am I stuffed." Pac-Man said, and burped. Good thing he covered his mouth while burping.

"Me too, Pac." Ms. Pac-Man said.

"Me three." Pac Junior said.

"Me four." Pac-Baby also said.

"Boy, what should we do now?" Pac-Man said.

What are The Pac Family gonna do now? Find out in the fourth chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The Pac Family decide to watch TV, as usual.

It wasn't long until the news came on, which said the ghosts are taking over the Pac City.

"Breaking news! The ghosts named Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde have just finished riding on the grocery carts in the store, and now they're taking over Pac City! It's up to Pac-Man to save them!"

Pac-Man was shocked. So were Ms. Pac-Man, Pac Junior, and Pac-Baby.

"Quick, hide your stuff. The ghosts are taking over our town!" Pac-Man said. They all started running in terror.

"What are we gonna do, Pac?" Ms. Pac-Man asked him.

"Not to worry, my dear!" Pac-Man zoomed away, and checked in his closet, finding his cape somewhere.

Pac-Man didn't need a bike, now that he's got his super cape. "I will save Pac City once and for all, for I am Super Pac-Man!"

And so Super Pac-Man flew away from his house to defeat the ghosts and save the whole Pac City.


	5. Chapter 5

"Look out, world. Here comes Super Pac-Man!" Pac-Man said while flying away to save the day.

"What is he doing?" Pac-Baby said.

"He's saving the world from trouble, dear." Ms. Pac-Man told her.

"Prepare to become pellets, ghosts, because Pac-Man will eat you once and for all!" Pac-Man said as he chomped all the ghosts up. Now they all are just eyes.

"Now we usually would be ghosts, but since we're just eyes we've got to run away from him!" One of the ghost's eyes said.

"Congratulations, Pac! You saved the whole town!" Ms. Pac-Man said, as Pac-Man came back from Pac-City destroyed by ghosts.

And so, Pac-Man and his family all celebrated a party.

The ghosts, however, were beaten by Super Pac-Man.

"Drat, we'll get 'em next time!" Blinky said.


End file.
